prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
L. J. Burrows
Lincoln Burrows, Jr. (L. J.), son Lincoln Burrows. Lincoln, wanted for supposed first degree murder, was set-up himself for his father's purposes, just like L.J. however after teaming up with Lincoln's lawyers he became a target to keep Lincoln quiet. Background L. J.'s mother and father separated when he was young. His father, Lincoln Burrows visited him every Sunday after the separation and eventually paid scarce visits to him. Hurt by his father's isolation from him, L. J. dismissed that Lincoln was his father. Raised by his mother, L. J. was a normal fifteen-year-old living in the [Chicag suburbs until Lincoln lost his appeal. That, coupled with Michael being sentenced to five years in prison, affected L. J. greatly. Before the Breakout He was first seen attending Michael's court. Michael urges him to leave because he are "not going to take this well." (1x1) Despite his excellent grades at school and normally upstanding behavior, L. J. was arrested for possession of marijuanaand put on probation, after the prosection of his father. As part of his punishment, L. J. was to visit a mentor, his father, at Fox River State Penitentiary once a week. Although their first encounter at the prison was cold, Lincoln and L. J.'s relationship grew more father-and-son like after several visits. (1x1) With his impending execution, Lincoln stuttered that he loved L. J. and that he wanted him to be there on the day that he gets executed. L. J. is saddened and moved by this. However, Agents Kellerman and Hale grew increasingly worried about their mission as Veronica Donovan and Nick Savrinn unravelled more information about Terrence Steadman's company. They intended on eliminating not only the lawyers but also threatened to harm L. J. and his family in order to force Lincoln to keep quiet. After L. J.'s mother and step-father were murdered, a warrant was put out for L. J.'s arrest as Kellerman and Hale framed him for the murders in the process. L. J. escaped Kellerman and Hale to join Veronica and Nick at a cabin in New Glarus. Despite the isolation of the cabin, Agent Quinn managed to track them down. Fortunately, they escaped once again after L. J. pushed him into a well. After Nick's injury was treated, they stayed at Nick's apartment awaiting the results from Lincoln's final appeal. Believing that his father's execution was going to take place, L. J. pleaded to Veronica and Nick to let him see his father for the last time. However, Nick and Veronica refuted L. J.'s plea since there was a warrant out for his arrest. After Veronica reached Fox River, she insisted that Lincoln should talk to L. J. by handing him her cell phone. Lincoln was reluctant since he did not know what to say to L. J. at the possible final hours of his life. As Lincoln and L. J. talked, L. J. relayed a dream that he had had the night before. He told Lincoln that in his dream, they were pounding nails and building a house. Moreover, in his dream, he felt as if they were older so he knows that he and Lincoln will see each other again. L. J. then stated to his father that he loves him. Hearing this brought tears to Lincoln's eyes as he bowed his head in hopelessness. Lincoln's execution, however, did not go as planned. Taking the opportunity of the two weeks delay, Veronica, Nick and L. J. left for New Glarus to see if Quinn had unintentionally left evidence for them to use to prove Lincoln's innocence. Retrieving Quinn's cell phone, Veronica and Nick immediately went to pursue the data from the numbers they got from the phone. Left alone at the apartment, L. J. used Nick's laptop to search for a name that he had seen while he was inside the well retrieving the phone, but had not told Veronica or Nick about it. Upon learning "Owen Kravecki" was Kellerman's alias, L. J. went to his home with a gun to confront him. Unfortunately, a neighbor saw him breaking into Kellerman's house and notified the police. L. J. was arrested shortly after trying to shoot Kellerman. After the Breakout Being held in jail for double murder charges ; his mother and step-father ; and the attempted murder of Owen Kravecki, L. J. was being advised by Nick Savrinn and Veronica Donovan before both were murdered. When FBI Special Agent Mahone realized the advantage he had with L. J., he offered L. J. a deal: help bring Lincoln and Michael in peacefully in exchange for federal aid in his case. L. J. refused to negotiate any deal with Mahone, and was nearly broken out of the Cook County Courthouse on his way to his hearing by his father and uncle. However, the impromptu prison break was foiled by Mahone. L. J. was then transported to a detention center in Kingman, Arizona. A few days later, he was released by an assistant district attorney in a move orchestrated by The Company so Lincoln could be lured to him. Fortunately, Lincoln was able to outsmart the Company's agents and leave with L. J. before they could be caught. However, they are spotted and apprehended by the police. They are later saved by a group of people who are associated with Lincoln's father and are taken to Trinidad, Colorado. (2x9) After an attempt is made on the lives of the three Burrows men, L. J. is sent with his grandfather's agent friend Jane for safety. L.J. is revealed to be living in Pullman, Washington, where he is attending school under a false name. (2x18) In Panama He was kidnapped along with Sara by the Company in order to make Michael breaking Whistler out. He lured Lincoln to met the Company's operative, Susan B. Anthony. (3x1) After decoding clues giving by Sara, Lincoln tried to rescue them but failed, and LJ was send into a van. (3x3)